1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to user interface systems, and more particularly to user interface customization systems.
2. Background Art
The requirement for a viewer to view advertisements while watching content, such as a movie or television program, is ubiquitous. Advertisers help subsidize content, especially that delivered to private client devices, by purchasing advertising that is to be presented with the content. Users understand that advertisements are included with such content. Users further understand the implicit agreement that purveyors of goods and services use advertisements to present their wares so as to reduce the cost of receiving the content for private viewing.
Prior art advertising systems with video content have generally been limited. With prior art systems an advertiser must select a show in which to purchase advertising space. The advertiser's advertisement is then broadcast to all viewers of that show. While this can be an effective method of advertising, it precludes the advertiser from effectively understanding how an audience received the advertisement. Moreover, while a viewer may consider a particular advertisement to be “good,” they may have loved or hated certain portions of the advertisement. However, the advertiser has no way of knowing this data. This hit-or-miss, broadcast method of advertising is frequently a less than efficient means of achieving the advertiser's business goals.
It would be advantageous to have a more effective advertising analysis system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.